


Bound Pet

by Thefallen1986



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Drug Use, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Scarlet has captured cloud and plans too sexually violate him.
Relationships: Scarlet/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 1





	Bound Pet

Scarlet smirked as her package was delivered, capturing the AVALANCE idiots was easy, Hojo got the girls too play with, and Scarlet, she choose the blonde haired boy, she plans too break him, dominate him, unboxing Cloud she had him tied too the table in her basement, his bionics were deactivated, and a mask was put over his head, the helmet will feed him visuals off his torture and punishment, while the drugs being delivered in the back off his neck will tone down his powers so he was no trouble too Scarlet.

Stoking his cock , all scarlet could get from Cloud was muffled grunts, no doubt the silly boy was threatening her with bloody murder, the woman laughed, he has not realised this is a far better fate than being made into one off Hojo’s pets.

Cloud could only grunt as Scarlet smacked his cock repeatedly, making his cock go bright red “Oh now now boy, you can’t be beaten yet” she licked the cock making Cloud grunt as she did so “I do love strong boys after all”

Stripping naked, Scarlet laughed as she lowered her tight well maintained pussy onto Clouds cock, her heaving 36FF tits bouncing as she fucked the boy, Cloud grunting as she was not gentle on the boy, she scratched his chest as she fucked him, she kept bouncing on his body smacking his face as she did so, she needs this boy too know, he belongs too her, his cock, his muscles, his mind are hers too do with as she sees fit, soon she was bringing the boy close too an orgasm, Cloud had a muffled scream as she brought him too orgasm, her pussy leaking with the boys cum, Scarlet laughed, oh this boy will be her fun toy too play with.

Dismounting Cloud’s cock she smacked his cock again Scarlet giggled as she smothered his cock between her breasts, making Cloud moan as she squeezed his cock, making the tip go purple as she did, soon Cloud was cumming all over her face and tits “Oh Cloud your such a good boy, soon you will appreciate my hospitality” she went too the edge off his table and pushed a button “Sadly boy I need to go to bed, I have several meetings tomorrow, but don’t worry your mistress will be back tomorrow” she planted a kiss on Cloud’s chest as she left, the machine putting Cloud into a sleep so he will be ready for tomorrow…

END

barely seen any Cloud/Scarlet fic or fanfics so heres one :)


End file.
